Arashigakure
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: Three genin come to partake in the Chunin exams. After Naruto's departure, pre-time skip


_Whoosh!_

A shadow flew up, soaring past the large oaks. Giggling, the shadow pranced from branch to branch, effortlessly maneuvering through the leafy surroundings.

Three other shadows soon appeared, pursuing the first shadow. Just as swiftly and gracefully as the first, the new arrivers glided past the trees toward the first silhouette.

On a closer and keener observation, the four moving shadows were cloaked people, wearing crimson ankle high shoes that zipped up, the zip line being colored an aqua green. The cloaks in themselves were a mix-match pattern of grays, greens, and browns all combined together to bring about a disorientated array of blending colors that seemingly made the figures almost invisible.

One of the three lagging figures cupped her hands over her hooded face and hollered out, "Kaishi! Please, slow down! We're not racing!"

"Keep telling her that," scoffed the third figure. "She won't listen."

"Oh," the fourth, and biggest, member of the party chuckled, "let her have her fun. You know it's a harmless game."

"Yes," the second sighed, "but Lady Sutokage told us to stick together. After all, we are the only Storm team to be participating in the Chunin Exams, and we might be ambushed or—"

"Or we might just end up losing our craziest member of the team to a swarm of angry branches," jested the third figure. "Come on, Hatsuyo, you worry too much."

"And you, Nao, need to pay attention to your surroundings," replied the biggest figure as the third member barely managed to duck his head under a low hanging branch. Nao chuckled, slamming his red-clad feet onto a nearby tree truck and soared back into position.

A strong breeze gusted by, blowing the team's mottled cloaks back. The biggest figure pulled his cloak back into place, hiding the two lethal looking swords in his robe. The one racing far ahead jumped out, passing over the last tree before landing prompting on the road that lead directly to the Leaf Village. Her hood had fallen over, revealing long blond hair, with cascading locks that went to her shoulder blades, pulled together by a blue bandana with an insignia of a thunderhead on the metal plate. Her electric blue eyes sparkled with energy, and with a wide, corny grin, raced towards the village gates.

Her comrades landed shortly after, removing their hoods so their faces clearly showed. One of the companions, the girl Hatsuyo, called out again to her rogue friend, "Kaishi! There's no need to rush! We still need to register!"

The boy, Nao, smirked slyly, placing a hand on his hip. "What'd I tell you? She's so revved up we might just lose her."

Hatsuyo merely sighed heavily, shaking her flowing red brown hair side to side. The little tuff between her eyes hung down too far to the left, so she blew it up, watching it land nimbly back in-between her eyebrows. She closed her sapphire eyes with a shake of her head, the tuff fell back to its previous place.

Nao lifted a tanned hand to block the sun's rays from his coal-colored eyes, squinting into the distance. "How far you think she's gonna run before she realizes we're back here?"

His answer was given to him by said blond haired girl with her hollering, "Yo! What'cha idiots doing way over there? The Leaf's this way!"

"Not far," the large one replied with a grin on his heavy face. "Kaishi has as much ADD as a hyper-active puppy."

"Kaishi the puppy!" Nao laughed.

Hatsuyo gave another sigh, shaking her head. "I shall never understand her endless amounts of energy."

Kaishi continued to call out to them, so the large one stated, "Come on, you two. Better not keep the puppy waiting."

Nao snickered while Hatsuyo nodded in agreed. "Yes, Daisuke-sensei." The three headed out, regrouping with their fourth, hyperactive member and presiding into the gates of the Leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>CS: How's this? I think this was a good intro to my OCs, Kaishi, Hatsuyo, Nao, and Daisuke.<strong>

**Gaomon: We have Kaishi's and Hatsuyo's pictures uploaded on CS's account, CassidyxEdward4ever.**

**CS: Still need to get Nao's up, and I still need to draw Daisuke-sensei!**

**Nel, Dorumon, Firion, and Envy: Disclaimer: CS-sensei owns nada! Only her Arashigakure folk, which she owns that village, too.**

**CS: I'm the Sutokage of the Village Hidden in a Storm! Roooaaaaaaaar!**


End file.
